As Long As You're Safe
by dokebibeats
Summary: (One-Shot!) This story takes place during the events of Avengers vs X-Men. Spider-Man tells Captain America to retrieve all the captured Avengers from the depths of Verkhoyansk Mountains in Russia as he takes on Phoenix Force-powered Colossus and Magik all by himself. Pairing: Peter Parker X Jessica Drew


**Hello, everyone! I thought I'd take a tiny break from Secrets of Oscorp to write this one-shot that is based off the events of Avengers VS X-Men! Personally, I really didn't like that event except for the Spider-Man issue which this fic is based off of. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this one-shot that I cooked up! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by Marvel.**

* * *

_As Long As You're Safe_

_**Verkhoyansk Mountains, Russia**_

"Cap, I'll hold'em off. Get everybody out as fast as you can!"

Captain America, the star-spangled hero replied bewilderedly in the midst of the battle in a large cavern, "What are you talking about, Spider-Man? You won't stand a chance against these guys!"

Spider-Man, the man in the red and blue suit with mirrored lenses on the red mask dodged a blast from the burning man of steel as he yelled, "Cap, please! It's the only chance we have at saving everybody!"

Captain America reluctantly nodded as he said, "You better stay in one piece, soldier. We'll come and get you as soon as possible."

Spider-Man nodded quickly as he watched his captured friends wrapped up like cocoons, being released of their entrapment. He thought,_ Oh man. What have we come to? Why are we fighting the X-Men? We're supposed to be on the same side and working together! _

He watched the unconscious woman with a long silky black hair and red and yellow suit with a matching half mask being freed from her cocoon case as he thought to himself,_ Oh, Jess. What have they done to you? It's bad enough that you were captured by the Skrulls for almost an eternity, and now a fellow group of heroes who we're supposed to be fighting together has captured and tortured you. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that again, but I'll get you and everybody else out safe. Even though this will probably be the last time I'll see you._

Spider-Man, A.K.A. Peter Parker was in love with Spider-Woman, A.K.A. Jessica Drew. He always was good friends with her and respected her as an fellow Avenger and a superhero. But when he found out that she was captured by the Skrulls and got replaced by Queen Vernanke for such a long time, which had so many political implications that came of that result, he began to find a new respect for her. He kept kicking himself for not being able to find her sooner. But when he did, he was the one who always stood by her side when everyone else doubted her.

He saw a broken angel inside the tough and sassy personality that she had and he wanted to support her and be there for her. He always found her attractive but the fact that she was trained to be a hydra agent and turned out to be an Avenger was truly a blessing in its own and he admired her resiliency and really fell head over heels for her. However, during the events of The Serpent's invasion, Jessica and Clint Barton A.K.A. Hawkeye, professed their love for each other. Peter desperately wanted to tell how he felt about Jessica, but the good old Parker Luck struck again as he was a step behind like usual.

As the woman with long black cape and flowing silver hair opened a portal with a lighting blast from her hands, she said, "Everyone, hurry! We need to go back to K'un-Lun!"

Storm, the woman opened the portal led all the Avengers into the exit as Jessica quietly murmured to herself in now a partial state of unconsciousness as she was being carried away by her friends, "Ugh…Peter? Where are you?"

As they began to quickly escape through the glowing tunnel, Peter jumped in front of the last remaining Avengers who were escaping as the Phoenix Colossus, the burning man of steel struck him down with his fist as he yelled in pain, "Guh!"

Then he got up as he said to the Phoenix Colossus and his sister, Magik who was also possessed by the Phoenix Force, "It's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me. I can still take you down like going out to a party on a Friday night in downtown Manhattan."

The Phoenix Force-powered Colossus and Magik scoffed as Colossus said, "Really, Spider-Man? How are you going to beat us?"

Peter shot out a web from his wrist as he swung around the rocky ceilings of the monster-filled cave and said, "With the power of laughter, of course! Who doesn't like to laugh?"

Colossus and Magik fired a burning energy blast at him as he dodged and replied, "Geez, you didn't have to so blatant with your answer! Can't we be all just civil for once in our crazy lives?"

Colossus tried to grab him as he added, "I mean, seriously! You guys are making the Brotherhood look like Gandhi! All of you have reached a new low in the empathy department and I have to applaud you for that!"

Magik backhanded Peter as he let out a painful groan and the long blonde-haired girl retorted, "Shut up! You don't know what we've been through! After all that we did for you humans, helping you, and giving you bountiful energies and resources, and you still want to rebel against us?"

Peter laid flat on his face as he said, "I wouldn't call leveling Wakanda to the ground exactly helping."

Colossus retorted as he stomped Spider-Man's spine many times, "That's because you took Transonic from us! You kept her there in a cage like she was an animal!"

Peter's mask was torn apart as his costume was tattered to many pieces. However, he still mustered all his energy as he hobbled his way up and yelled, "And you think keeping my friends trapped in an active volcano was your best solution to that?!"

He clenched his fists in anger as he added, "Did you really trap Spider-Woman and torture her again after all that she went through during her childhood, and after all the hell she suffered during the Skrull Invasion?!"

Magik then grabbed Spider-Man by the throat as she slammed him down to the ground and said, "That's nothing compared to what we've been through!"

She began to cry as she began to angrily stomp on Peter and said, "Do you have any idea what it's like to see hundreds and thousands of your friends lose their powers in a blink of an eye?! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!"

Peter was barely able to remain conscious as he was bloodied up and battered as he said in a hoarse voice, "And you just want to continue down this_ COUGH! COUGH!_ path to hatred? Do you want to resort violence and kill each other instead of peacefully talking?"

He then thought to himself, _Sorry Jess. It really looks like this is the end of the line for me….oh well, at least you'll have Clint to take care of you. I…I was just down on my luck as usual. I'll miss you…._

Colossus thought for a moment as he gently placed his steel hand on his sister and said, "He does have a point, Illyana. We're letting this power take control of us when we should be the ones controlling it. There's no need for meaningless violence."

Magik violently let go off her brother's hand as she replied, "I am in control of it, Piotr! This rebel deserves to die after all we've done for his kind!"

Colossus grabbed Magik by the shoulder as he said in a stern manner, "Sister! The Phoenix is getting a hold of you! Let me help you share the burden!"

Magik then blasted her brother with the Phoenix powers as she retorted, "Fuck off, Piotr!"

* * *

**_The mystical city of K'un-Lun_**

The Avengers were exiting the portal and walked up slowly on the snowy hill in central Asia. They were battered and bruised and they were nowhere in peak condition to battle any of the X-Men or their power-crazed Phoenix Force members. Jessica Drew was being helped up by Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch as she took a look around the team and said, "Wait, you guys. Where's Spider-Man? Where's Peter?"

Captain America was leading the pack as he replied, "He gave us time to escape and he's fending off Colossus and Magik all by himself as we speak."

The British Avenger frantically hobbled her way up to Captain America as she said, "You just let him stay there and fight them on his own? Cap! He's gonna get killed!"

Captain America replied angrily as he faced her, "He insisted me to get everyone out as soon as possible! And I didn't have much of a choice!"

Jessica broke down on her knees as she clenched her teeth and thought,_ you idiot! Why do you always have to play the foolish hero and put yourself in front of the enemy lines like that?_

She grabbed Captain America by the shoulder as she said, "Cap, we can't leave him out there! I'm-I'm not gonna let Peter get himself killed especially when he saved all of us. Ugghhh…."

She collapsed on the snow face down from exhaustion as her archer boyfriend came running up to her and said, "Jess! Are you ok?"

Jessica fought to stay conscious as she hissed at her boyfriend, "I'm fine, Clint! Now, go and fuck off already."

Clint placed his hand gently on Jessica as he said, "Hey, What's wrong? I'm just looking out for you, you know?"

Jessica pushed Clint away as she yelled at him, "Oh, now you're looking out for me?! Where the hell were you when Warpath knocked me out and captured me?! Because it looks like you still have a thing for Wanda when you so bravely let her escape as if you were like a knight in a shining armor!"

Clint pleaded, "Jess, it's not like that! You're the only I care for!"

Jessica brushed herself up as she retorted at Clint, "Go fuck yourself, Clint Barton!"

Then she saw Wanda having a sad expression on her face as she thought, _Damn it. This really sucks._

Captain America grabbed Jessica by the shoulders as he said, "Don't worry. We're gonna get him as soon as possible after we get all of you safe inside the city's walls."

Then Iron Fist, the man with the white suit and golden gauntlets was the last man to exit the portal as he yelled at Captain America, "Cap! The volcano is about to explode! You have to get Spider-Man right away!"

Captain America yelled at Iron Fist across the long line of devastated heroes, "Get Hope and everyone to safety! Storm, Black Panther, Wolverine! You're with me!"

As Captain America gathered his small group to retrieve Peter, Jessica looked across the running Avengers as she placed her hands on her temple and thought to herself, _Peter, you better be alive. Because, I swear I won't forgive you if you're not. Oh god, just…please be ok. Please be ok…._

**XXXXX**

_**Meanwhile, back in Verkhoyansk Mountains, Russia**_

Peter laid on his back as Colossus and Magik were knocked out. His legs felt like they were made of melted cheese, he couldn't feel his head, and his web shooters were shattered to pieces inside his costume. His face was bloodied up and ribs were contused and broken. He coughed up blood as he said to himself, "You gotta love it when a brother and sister argue each other violently."

As he grabbed his side and hobbled his way up, he saw Captain America and the others come outside of the portal, and he said, "Oh boy, am I glad to see you guys! Too bad you missed out my sold out stand-up!"

Wolverine looked at the unconscious Russian brother and sister as he said, "How in the world did you beat them, webs?"

Peter replied in a hoarse voice as he coughed up more blood, "They knocked themselves out at my jokes, and I mean literally."

Captain America cradled Peter in his arms as he said, "You did well, Peter. Now, let's get you back to Ku'n Lun."

Storm grabbed Colossus and Magik as she said, "I'll take these two back outside of the Volcano. Probably Emma or Scott will pick them up."

Storm flew out of the rumbling volcano as she grabbed them by their collars and Captain America, Black Panther, and Wolverine began to make their way to the portal that was closing as Peter thought, _Uncle Ben. Did I make you proud back there?_

_**One hour later back in K'un-Lun….**_

Peter laid on a bed in a room by himself. He was stitched up with bandages on his ribs and his knees. His face was almost healed but he needed a lot of rest to be fully ready for the next battle. In his mind, he was glad that everybody got out ok and everybody was still alive and kicking. He then heard a knock on the door, "Hey. It's me, Jessica. Can I come in?"

Peter replied, "Yeah, sure."

Jessica opened the door as she took her mask off and walked over to Peter and sat next to him on the bed and said, "How are you feeling?"

Peter turned around to look at Jessica's worried expression as he replied, "I can feel my head again so I guess I'm fine. Are you ok?"

Jessica placed her hand on the wrapped up bandage on his abs as she said softly, "I'm ok, and so is everyone else, all thanks to you."

Peter then looked out towards the empty table across from his bed as he said, "This is insane! We shouldn't be fighting the X-Men like this! We're the good guys, and we should be having civil conversations on how to solve this issue instead of beating the crap out of each other!"

Jessica looked downward as she said, "I know. And now with the Phoenix Force solely in possession by Emma and Scott, it's like they're losing control over themselves by every second."

Peter crumpled his sheets as he said, "I wish that it had never come down to this. If Cap and Cyclops were just able to talk it out, and if Tony never made that stupid robot to try to take out Phoenix Force, then we wouldn't been in this position right now!"

Jessica rubbed Peter's shoulder as she said, "Well, we can't change the past right? We just need to do what's right and knock some sense into Emma and Scott."

Peter lowered his chin as he said, "I know. It's just that there's so much hate and violence in the world and there are villains everywhere who are trying to take advantage of that every single day, and now look at us: fighting like a bunch of immature kindergartners."

Jessica replied soothingly, "We're gonna be ok, Peter. Don't you worry, ok?"

Peter nodded then gently placed his hand on Jessica's shoulder as he said, "I'm sorry that you had go through a horrible torture again, especially when I promised that nothing bad to you was ever gonna happen again when we found you during the Skrull Invasion."

He then lightly stroked Jessica's forearm as he added, "I thought I lost you again."

Jessica caressed Peter's cheek as she replied, "Hey. I'm a tough girl. That was nothing compared to what the Skrulls did to me. You don't need to feel sorry about me, ok?"

Peter nodded in silence as Jessica had a sad expression on her face and said, "But there was one thing that I couldn't stand being tortured."

Peter got closer to her as he asked, "What was it?"

Jessica lightly grabbed Peter's hand that was on the sheets and said, "When I, Clint, Carol, Luke Cage, and everybody else were captured, we were subjected to an illusion that made our worst fears come to life. Carol was getting devoured by demons, Luke Cage was getting crushed against a wall, Clint couldn't shoot his arrows because his arms became snakes and I was trapped in a Spider's Web as a giant spider was trying to eat me. But do you know what's worse?"

Peter inched closer to Jessica as he asked worried, "No, what happened?"

Jessica started tearing up slowly as she covered her mouth with her hand and replied, "Peter. I-I saw you getting eaten alive by that spider over and over again, and I-I couldn't stop crying."

Peter was stunned as he had a realization. Did she just say that her worst fear was watching him die? Did she just admit that she had feelings for him?

Peter remained wide-eyed as he said, "You saw me getting killed instead of Clint? How is that even possible?"

Jessica stammered, "I-I don't know. I thought it was going to be Clint too. But when I saw you getting killed again and again, I felt like my heart was gonna explode out of my body."

Then she gently hugged Peter to make sure he doesn't hurt as she sobbed, "I'm so glad that you're alive. You almost died out there trying to save us, and I can't thank you enough for that."

Peter gently stroked Jessica's long silky black hair as he replied, "Hey, you don't need to thank me. I was just helping out my friends in need."

Jessica nuzzled her nose against Peter's and said, "Yes, I do. Peter, everyday you sacrifice yourself to this team with your selflessness and generosity. Do you know how much I admire that about you?"

Peter blushed as he looked away and said, "Please, Jess. I don't know if I can do this without feelings getting in the way. I'm happy as long as you're safe. And I don't want Clint to come barging in here and find us like this."

Jessica then put her finger over Peter's mouth as she smiled and softly replied, "Last time I checked, it wasn't Hawkeye who saved 7 Avengers from an exploding volcano."

Peter looked at her passionate gaze as he said, "But don't you love him?"

Jessica then lay next to him and said, "I don't know. Our relationship hasn't been a real solid one from the get-go. But I do know this."

Peter turned to face her as he said, "What do you know?"

Jessica then passionately kissed Peter in the mouth as she said, "I know that I need my Amazing Spider-Man by my side tonight."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review it and let me know! Thanks!**

**P.S. I want Avengers and the X-Men to be in the same universe after the Secret Wars.**


End file.
